<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tracing shadows by fangirl_squee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380465">tracing shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee'>fangirl_squee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, light body horror of the the blough city variety, spoilers for bluff city season 1, there was only one bed WITH A TWIST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Three people…” said the man. “We have, uh, do you need separate beds for all three?”</p>
<p>Though there was no way for Hector to overhear from where he was standing, Heard felt his cheeks flush. He swallowed, trying to think of the least definitive way to say it.</p>
<p>“If possible,” said Heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Heard/Hector Hu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tracing shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to annie and muna for the inspiration for this concept</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heard approached the motel counter carefully. Though they were pretty sure that there were no Concern agents from either City around, it paid to be wary. As Mike Truck had shown him, even the most innocuous seeming person could be a danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wide array of colourful signs behind the front desk broadcasted a variety of rules and tips for travellers from the check in and out times to a garishly-coloured poster advertising a local lounge singer’s comeback tour. The man behind the desk looked up from his computer, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” said Heard, “I would like a room for three people, for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked behind Heard to where Hector and Agent Se- Maggie, Heard mentally corrected himself - waited. He adjusted his glasses again, his eyes flicking back to Heard before going to the computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three people…” said the man. “We have, uh, do you need separate beds for all three?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though there was no way for Hector to overhear from where he was standing, Heard felt his cheeks flush. He swallowed, trying to think of the least definitive way to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If possible,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” said the man, clicking through various pages on the screen. “Looks like we’ve got one room with two beds and one with one bed. They’re only a couple of rooms away from each other, that work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Heard, sliding over his credit card and ID, “One night. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, Mr Twig,” said the man, glancing down at Heard’s ID. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked around on the computer for a few more pages before going to a cabinet and emerging with two swipe cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your stay, and please be sure to see one of our wonderful attractions,” said the man, gesturing to the wall of posters and flyers behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met Hector and Maggie out the front, holding the swipe cards out to them to take before he followed Hector towards their rooms. Maggie stopped at the first room, heading inside as Hector continued to the other. Heard followed, watching the line of Hector’s back as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector paused after he opened the door. “Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s- oh,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small motel room was plainly decorated, clean and unremarkable except for the fact that it had only one bed. Heard was struck by the sudden mental image of the two of them on either side of the small mattress. There would be no way to avoid touching one another in the night, and perhaps they would even lean into it, their bodies fitting together-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes were on him, glittering in the afternoon light. Heard’s stomach squirmed, and he pressed his toes against the side of his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh-” Heard swallowed. “I’m happy to sleep on the couch, or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector put a had on his arm. “I wouldn’t ask you to do that, I’d be happy to take the couch.” He paused. “Or share the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard felt the back of his neck prickle with heat. “I- I wouldn’t want to impose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be imposing,” said Hector, “I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Maggie, from behind them, “I think we grabbed the opposite cards. My room’s got two beds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Heard, “That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you prefer the other room, I’m sure Heard and I don’t mind,” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie shrugged. “It makes more sense for you guys to take it. I mean, what do I need with two beds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed the swipe card into his hand, taking the one Hector was holding and brushing past them into the room. Hector glanced at Heard, his hand falling away from Heard’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” said Hector, “Get changed and we’ll head out in ten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Maggie, closing the door and leaving them standing in the walkway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector looked down at the swipe card, turning it over in his hand for a moment before he looked back up at Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get going,” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Hector to their room. Inside, the layout was much the same as the other, only this room had two beds instead of the heart-stopping one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we won’t have to share then,” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not,” said Heard. His stomach squirmed again at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were inside, Heard set his bags down on one of the beds, turning away as he searched through the sparse items inside. Behind him, he could hear Hector do the same, the unmistakable sound of fabric sliding against skin as Hector changed clothes. He felt his cheeks flush again, staring hard at the wall and he changed his own clothes from his tourist disguise to his grey suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard turned to see Hector finishing knotting his own purple tie to match his dark purple suit. Heard curled his fingers around his own tie and Hector’s eyes went to the movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t, and were he still a Concern agent he would have absolutely refused. It was a very clear breach of protocol to even think of asking. Luckily, thankfully, he was no longer a Concern agent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- if you wouldn’t mind,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector stepped forward, their fingers brushing as he took the tie from Heard. Heard bent his knees slightly, allowing Hector to slowly slide the length of the tie around Heard’s shirt collar. Heard swallowed, his eyes flicking between Hector’s hands to his face. The corners of Hector’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, his deft fingers making quick work of the knot. Instead of stepping back when he was finished, Hector stayed close, smoothing one hand along the length of the tie, leaving a trail of heat down Heard’s chest even through the layers of fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s hand lingered at the bottom of the tie, making Heard’s breath catch in his throat. His heartbeat thumped in his ears, feeling as though it was loud enough to echo in the room. Hector’s eyes dropped to Heard’s lips. Heard swallowed, wetting his lips and feeling a jolt of heat go through him as Hector’s lips quirked into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys ready?” said Maggie, her voice slightly muffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes lingered on Heard for a moment before he stepped back, turning towards the door. Heard’s body felt the absence, and he pressed his toes into the sides of his shoes to stop himself from following too close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready Darcy,” said Hector, “Let’s head out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They easily blended into the crowd of the club, Maggie at the bar and Hector and Heard on either side of the room. The band was just beginning to warm up on stage, and Heard slipped in behind one of them into the backstage area. It didn’t take long to find the singer’s room, sans singer and sans the piece of crosstown ephemera that they’d been tracking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not here,” said Heard into the communicator, “Must be with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” said Maggie, her voice quiet over the murmur of the crowd, “She just got here. And she’s not wearing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s answering hum came as a rumble down the line. “I think I might have an idea. Hold tight here a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard headed back into the main room just in time to see Hector disappearing into the back alley. He followed, careful not to draw attention to himself as he made his way through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought he said to hold tight?” said Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m checking the perimeter,” said Heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie snorted. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Hector behind the curtain that hid the back exit, catching sight of him just as he ducked behind a dumpster. Before he could take another step, he caught sight of a car pulling up at the alley’s entrance. Heard ducked back through the doors, peeking through the gap to see into the alley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar man stepped into view, adjusting his glasses before he reached into his pocket, pulling out the long silver necklace chain. Even from this distance, Heard could feel the way it pulled at the world around it, warping the air. The unmistakable scent of Bluff City boardwalk taffy drifted from the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” said Hector, setting out from behind the man, “I don’t believe that belongs to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned, his back to Heard. “What? Who are you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A concerned party,” said Hector, “I think you should hand that over before anyone gets hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” said the man, “this is just- I got it from a thrift store!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard stepped back out into the alley. “Then you won’t have any problem parting with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned his head, the movement going just a little beyond human capabilities. “It’s just a necklace!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, and then things moved very fast - the man’s skin rippled as he moved the slam Hector against the dumpster. Heard got there first, taking the blow as he pushed Hector out of the way. His head collided with the dumpster, his ears ringing as he saw Hector draw his modified weapon, Maggie’s head peeking out from the back exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the flash of Maggie’s weapon, and the man crumpled, his body warping as it curled around the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said,” said Hector, “That doesn’t belong to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his weapon pointed at the man as Maggie carefully extracted the necklace. Heard pulled himself to his feet. Hector nodded to him and Heard pulled out his weapon. This was the part of the job he was good at after all. Transferable skills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector threw his arm around Heard’s shoulder as they walked back to the hotel. Heard felt the back of his neck prickle with heat again, not sure whether he should lean closer to accommodate their slight difference in heights as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly Concern procedure back there, putting yourself in danger like that,” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m developing a new kind of procedure,” said Heard, “One that’s a little easier for people to want to follow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector huffed a laugh, their sides bumping together as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They helped Maggie carry the motel safe up to her room after they got back, easily cracking the combination. They looked down at the necklace at it pulsed, the air around it shimmering as though with heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” said Maggie, “Throw it in the ocean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll send it back,” said Hector, closing the safe, “Bluff City origin, it can go back the way we came.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard followed Hector back to their shared room. The moment Hector opened the door, Heard felt a jolt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two beds. He’d forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector took the first shower, squeezing Heard’s shoulder as he went past. Heard let out a breath as he heard the shower go on, sitting down heavily on one of the beds. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes drawn to Hector’s suitcase, tracing the lines of the clothing that spilled out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as though he expected there to be only one bed, of course. It wasn’t, even, as though it was the first time such thoughts had occurred to him since following Hector into this strange new world. It hadn’t even been present as a possibility, but then Hector had seemed so accommodating at the thought of sharing a bed together, as though it would have been the easiest thing in the world to lie down next to one another, limbs intertwined…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the shower stopped from the bathroom, and Heard shook himself. He allowed himself a single glare at the second bed. It remained stubbornly in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector opened the door to the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam into the room. He was dressed for bed, the tourist t-shirt he’d selected as pajamas clinging to his skin. He squeezed Heard’s shoulder again as he went passed, his touch still slightly damp from the shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn,” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard stumbled to his feet, quickly gathering his things and trying not to look at Hector too closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hot he made the water, he could still feel the phamtom warmth of Hector’s hand on his shoulder. He pulled on his own tacky tourist shirt, running a hand through his hair as he surveyed himself in the mirror. This kind of shirt suited Hector but it made him look ridiculous. The only thing that eased the sting a little was the fact that Hector himself had chosen it, pulling it from the rack and pushing it into Heard’s hands as they’d stocked up on supplies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard focussed on that memory, took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector was lying on top of the covers, half-way through reading one of the many local newspapers he was in the habit of collecting, his legs crossed at the ankle and his posture that of complete relaxation. Heard swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector looked at him over the top of his newspaper. “Do you mind if I stay up and read these awhile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard shook his head, hurriedly putting away his clothes and pulling back the covers on his own bed. The sheets felt cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled himself under the covers, turning to face the wall. The shadow of Hector played out across it, and Heard’s eyes focussed on the proud slope of Hector’s nose, the defined shape of his fingers. It reminded him sharply of Concern training, watching Hector demonstrate the particular way to hold a weapon, his touch light and warm on Heard’s skin, searing the moment into his memory. His body throbbed hot under the cool sheets and Heard took a shuddering breath, trying to recall his meditation lessons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard swallowed, turning around in the bed to face Hector. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look a little… do you want me to open a window?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard shook his head, opening his mouth and then closing it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector sat up, letting the newspaper he’d been reading fall to the side to focus on Heard. It always felt like too much when Hector did that, to have Hector’s full focus on him, taking him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay?” said Hector. “You’ve seemed a little… off, ever since we got back to the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” said Heard. His mind raced to find an explanation. “Too much coffee maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector chuckled. “I know that feeling. You’re welcome to read with me, if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted, moving to the side of the bed. Feeling as though he were in a dream, Heard got up, laying himself down gingerly next to Hector. He took the paper Hector handed to him, staring at the words without reading them. After he’d turned a few pages, Hector shifted a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, this is too cramped,” said Heard, “I can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” said Hector, “It’s fine, if I can…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted an arm, laying it across Heard’s shoulders. Heard went still, the heat from Hector’s skin striking through his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” asked Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector huffed a laugh. “It’s okay to say no to me, if you’re not comfortable-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” said Heard, “I am, I just, I- I wasn’t expecting there to be two beds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted the newspaper higher in an attempt to hide his face, but Hector put a hand on his, pulling it down until he could meet Heard’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they told me there was,” said Heard, “but when we saw- when we thought we have Maggie’s room, you seemed- That is, you didn’t seem against the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be?” said Hector.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard felt his face flush. “I- You-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard,” said Hector, squeezing Heard’s hand, “Let me be clear. I’m not against the idea. In fact, sharing a bed with you is an idea I like, quite a bit in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard felt his mouth drop open slightly and he hurriedly shut it, swallowing hard. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” said Hector, “Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn?” said Heard faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about it?” said Hector, his voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Heard wet his lips, feeling a jolt as Hector’s eyes tracked the movement. “I like the idea too. Much more than separate beds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector chuckled. “Well then. That’s settled. We’ll both sleep here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arm that was around Heard’s shoulder pulled him in, a warm, one-armed hug. The warmth of it trickled into Heard’s chest and he let the newspaper fall to his lap. Hector’s hand, which had still been resting on his, came with it, and Hector tangled their fingers together. Heard blinked down at it, his chest tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can sleep as close or as far apart as you’d like,” said Hector softly, “You get to choose what you want, now. I want you to remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard looked up at him. Hector smiled at him, lifting his free hand to cup Heard’s cheek. Warmth trickled down from the contact, settling in Heard’s belly. He let out a shaky breath and then slowly, carefully, turned his head to press a kiss to Hector’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector went very still and Heard had a moment of swooping panic before Hector leaned in, the hand on Heard’s cheek guiding him forward into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard gasped on contact, feeling the heat of it join the flicker of warmth inside him, making him press closer his body closer to Hector’s. Hector seemed to be of the same mind, his hands sliding down Heard’s back to pull Heard on top of him. Heard gasped again, bracing one of his hands against the mattress while the other tangled in Hector’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s hands found their way under Heard’s t-shirt, guiding it up and over the top of his head. The cool air of the room made him shiver, leaning closer to the warmth of Hector’s body. Hector welcomed him, opening under him, encouraging Heard to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector sat up slightly to pull off his own shirt. Heard blinked at him, feeling a little dazed, tentatively tracing a line along Hector’s chest, along his sides, letting his mouth follow. Hector made a low noise, and Heard felt the rumble of it against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector tugged at Heard’s shoulder. “C’mon. I haven’t kissed you enough yet, and we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard let Hector draw him into a deep kiss, thrilling at being able to touch so much of Hector, all at once. Their hips rolled together, lazily at first and then with sloppy urgency, not so much kissing as they were breathing into one another’s mouths, mouthing words against each other’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hector shuddered, his body arching against Heard’s. Heard, as always, followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sank back down on the bed together, Heard sliding to the side. Hector trailing his fingers up and down Heard’s side, making Heard think of the wide ocean outside the motel doors, its rhythm not so different to home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check out time won’t be for a while,” said Hector, “Let’s let Ms Darcy get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heard hummed, sinking into the feeling of Hector’s arms around him, holding him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t need two beds. This one was a little small, but it fit them just fine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi: mariusperkins on most places</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>